


Pomeriggi di studio e rumori equivoci

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Canon Universe, Embarrassment, Gen, Homework, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Slice of Life, Sound, Wall - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: «Staranno appendendo un quadro.» ipotizza, giusto per dire qualcosa. Figuriamoci se tra tutti i momenti della giornata, i suoi vicini non dovevano scegliere proprio quello per mettersi a martellare il muro.Entrambi i ragazzi si accomodano meglio sui cuscini, aspettando con sguardo vacuo che quel suono ripetitivo cessi. Dopo due minuti di sbattere ininterrotto, sembra evidente che non finirà tanto presto.«Un chiodo davvero caparbio.» commenta Oikawa, con un sorriso vagamente divertito e le sopracciglia schizzate in alto sulla fronte in una linea perplessa.[…]«Merenda.» sentenzia, più un ordine che una proposta. «Andiamo a fare merenda.»«Ma l’abbiamo fatta appena siamo arrivat-»«Andiamo a farne un’altra!»[…]Oikawa ride «Comincia il secondo round!»Iwaizumi si sfrega la faccia con le mani, pensando a una soluzione.«Mettiamo un po’ di musica?» propone, per vedersi rifilare un’occhiata e una risposta scettiche.«Riesci a studiare con il pop commerciale sparato in sottofondo?» Col cavolo che ci riesce, ma sempre meglio del sonoro di un film porno, un sonoro che non si limita solo ai versi e sta cominciando a organizzarsi in parole di senso compiuto.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, M/M - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Pomeriggi di studio e rumori equivoci

Lingua inglese. Per quanto ci provi, Iwaizumi non riesce proprio a farsela piacere. Nelle altre materie è capace di andare abbastanza spedito nello studio, invece in questa per ogni piccolo progresso impiega almeno il doppio del tempo.

Solitamente, quando sa di dover fare i compiti di inglese, chiede a Oikawa di venire a casa sua, a studiare con lui. Non perché lo aiuti o roba simile, ma avere qualcun altro che studia affianco a sé ha sempre invogliato Hajime a rimboccarsi le maniche, probabilmente per non sentirsi da meno. C’è da dire che Tooru non ha mai rifiutato un invito, perché è consapevole di essergli utile in quel modo o per una qualche assurda convinzione che gli alberga nel cervello, questo non lo sa, ma a caval donato non si guarda in bocca.

Anche questo pomeriggio sono insieme a far fronte alla montagna di compiti ammucchiatisi in settimana. In camera di Iwaizumi, con i libri aperti sul tavolino centrale e qualche cuscino a rendere comodo il pavimento su cui appoggiare il deretano, con due bibite non più fresche abbandonate in un angolo e la concentrazione che cala minuto dopo minuto.

Lui sta tentando di rimanere focalizzato sulle coniugazioni verbali che ha sotto gli occhi, penna alla mano pronta a scrivere sul foglio accanto una regola che non crede di aver capito molto bene. Oikawa ha già mollato la spugna e lascia vagare i suoi dagli appunti alla finestra, al compagno di squadra, al macello che c’è sul tavolo e poi di nuovo agli appunti e alla finestra. Gioca con la matita e se la picchietta sulla bocca, in gesti distratti che attirano l’attenzione di Hajime e il suo malcontento.

«Smettila di sognare a occhi aperti e datti da fare.»

Tooru sbuffa in sua direzione. «Non ti do mica fastidio.»

«Sì, invece.»

Iwaizumi si becca un’occhiata stizzita e sa di meritarsela tutta. Il suo amico non ha propriamente torto, ma lui ha soltanto due cose da guardare in quella stanza, il libro d’inglese e Tooru Oikawa che si gingilla con una matita, e che gli dei lo perdonino, ma quest’ultimo è molto più interessante.

Riesce a non alzare gli occhi dal foglio per altri dieci minuti, ripetendosi, quando la sua forza di volontà viene meno, che rimandare quei compiti non li farà scomparire, tutt’altro, e che è meglio dunque toglierseli dai piedi subito.

Un tonfo attutito gli arriva alle orecchie. Valuta per mezzo secondo di ignorare quel suono, ma la sua determinazione è meno forte di quanto crede, a quanto pare, perché alla fine solleva lo sguardo sul compagno, l’unica fonte plausibile di quel dettaglio stonato. Appena lo fa, sente un altro tonfo simile.

Davanti a sé trova gli occhi altrettanto confusi di Tooru, che gli pongono la stessa domanda: “Sei stato tu?”

Un altro tonfo, e un altro ancora. Entrambi voltano la testa a destra e sinistra per cercare l’origine di quel rumore e dopo qualche momento appare chiaro che proviene dalla parete dove poggia il letto, al di là della quale abitano i vicini del palazzo di fianco.

Iwaizumi si massaggia la radice del naso con due dita, sospirando. Sente i colpi trapassargli la mente come se una sua conoscenza parecchio insistente – _una a caso_ , ogni riferimento puramente _voluto_ – stesse bussando sul suo cranio in attesa che qualcuno vada ad aprirgli.

«Staranno appendendo un quadro.» ipotizza, giusto per dire qualcosa. Figuriamoci se tra tutti i momenti della giornata, i suoi vicini non dovevano scegliere proprio quello per mettersi a martellare il muro.

Entrambi i ragazzi si accomodano meglio sui cuscini, aspettando con sguardo vacuo che quel suono ripetitivo cessi. Dopo due minuti di sbattere ininterrotto, sembra evidente che non finirà tanto presto.

«Un chiodo davvero caparbio.» commenta Oikawa, con un sorriso vagamente divertito e le sopracciglia schizzate in alto sulla fronte in una linea perplessa.

Hajime prova a ritornare al suo inglese, ma se già era difficile concentrarsi prima, ora gli risulta quasi impossibile. I tonfi vanno avanti per un’altra manciata di minuti e infine lo convinco ad alzarsi da terra e avvicinarsi alla parete. È intenzionato a battere anche lui un paio di bei pugni sonori, sperando che i vicini recepiscano il messaggio.

Sale sopra il letto con le ginocchia e solleva una mano chiusa; prima che riesca e sferrare il colpo, però, si immobilizza e spalanca gli occhi.

«Iwa-chan?» lo chiama l’altro, dopo una manciata di secondi di sua immobilità. Lui non riesce a decidere il da farsi, se picchiare davvero sul muro o tornare indietro come se niente fosse e setacciare la casa in cerca di tappi per le orecchie.

Prima che possa scegliere, Tooru lo raggiunge sul materasso e lo guarda stranito. Da come la sorpresa gli spiana i lineamenti del viso, deve aver notato il rossore che è sicuro gli sia salito sulle guance. Subito dopo fa schizzare gli occhi sulla parete, ancor più spalancati, sentendo il lamento sospirato che accompagna il familiare tonfo.

«Oh.» si lascia sfuggire, mentre un sorriso sardonico gli si schiude sulle labbra. «Oh beh, era la spiegazione più semplice.»

Un colpo più forte fa sobbalzare Iwaizumi, intento a guardare male il suo amico, e lo spinge a retrocedere sul letto, fino a ritornare in piedi. Agguanta Oikawa, che al contrario suo non sembra attualmente contemplare l’idea di allontanarsi, e lo trascina di nuovo ai loro posti, intorno al tavolino.

Per non sa quale legge fisica, o scherzo del destino, ora che ci hanno fatto caso, i gemiti dall’altra parte del muro sembrano alzarsi di volume e riescono a sentirli anche stando seduti davanti ai loro compiti abbandonati.

Tooru pare divertito, sebbene anche la sua faccia abbia acquisito un paio di gradazioni di colore in più, ha abbandonato completamente l’idea di impegnarsi seriamente con lo studio e lo osserva tentare di tornare ai suoi esercizi.

«Però! Una performance niente male.» commenta il capitano dopo venti minuti di colonna sonora sgradita.

Hajime, che sta maledicendo i suoi vicini a tempo con i tonfi, lo fulmina con lo sguardo. «Potresti non commentare?» chiede sibilando e maledice anche lui.

Non riuscirà a memorizzare una riga di più dei suoi appunti con quella cacofonia* sotto, scende a patti con questa realtà quando si ritrova a fissare la pagina per minuti interi senza riuscire a registrarne una singola parola. Con un ultimo disperato tentativo, prova a leggere le parole scritte alla fine e si accascia sconfitto, mollando la penna con enfasi sul ripiano, allo scorrere con gli occhi “ _If I could go **butt** to the past, I wouldn’t have made that choice_”.

«Merenda.» sentenzia, più un ordine che una proposta. «Andiamo a fare merenda.»

«Ma l’abbiamo fatta appena siamo arrivat-»

«Andiamo a farne un’altra!»

Iwaizumi tira l’altro ragazzo per le braccia, cercando di farlo alzare, impaziente di mettere varie stanze e un piano di distanza fra loro e i due coniglietti in calore che si divertono oltre una sottile parete. Si sforza di fare un veloce calcolo a mente: quanto tempo ci vorrà ancora ai suoi vicini per ritenersi soddisfatti? Magari se si trattengono in cucina un’altra mezz’ora piena vanno sul sicuro.

Oikawa blatera di come la favolosa torta della signora Iwaizumi lo farà ingrassare di quel passo, e nonostante questo se ne prende altre due fette, che si vanno ad aggiungere alle tre pre-studio. Alla sua occhiata di biasimo risponde con un «Infondo, se c’è qualcuno che può permetterselo, quello sono io.» e si rimpinza la bocca di dolce. Hajime alla fine requisisce la torta e la rimette al sicuro nel frigo, così da potersene garantire qualche pezzo a cena.

Temporeggia quanto basta a farlo stare tranquillo, osservando l’orologio sopra il frigo muovere pigramente le sue lancette. Allo scoccare del tempo stabilito, si avvia di nuovo verso le scale, seguito a breve distanza dal suo amico.

«Se ancora non hanno finito, allora tanto di cappello.» commenta Tooru, beccandosi una manata in piena fronte da Hajime, giratosi sulle scale apposta per quello.

Il padrone di casa si affaccia sulla sua stanza indugiando, con le orecchie ben dritte pronte a captare colpi, gemiti o altri suoni sospetti. Il silenzio lo accoglie con un abbraccio confortante, che lo spinge a rientrare e sedersi al suo posto. I compiti di inglese che gli rimangono sono meno confortanti, ma almeno potrà leggere senza che la sua immaginazione provi a indovinare a tradimento quali posizioni stanno tentando la coppia che si diverte con tanta irruenza a pochi metri da lui.

La pace dura poco. Tooru è quasi deluso e torna ad annoiarsi e ignorare i suoi libri, Iwaizumi ricomincia a litigare con la grammatica e il muro a tamburellare come un bongo**.

«Non è possibile.» dice sconsolato il vice capitano, gli occhi di nuovo spalancati e puntati sulla parete incriminata.

Oikawa ride, deliziato. «Comincia il secondo round!»

Iwaizumi si sfrega la faccia con le mani, pensando a una soluzione.

«Mettiamo un po’ di musica?» propone, per vedersi rifilare un’occhiata e una risposta scettiche.

«Riesci a studiare con il pop commerciale sparato in sottofondo?» Col cavolo che ci riesce, ma sempre meglio del sonoro di un film porno, un sonoro che non si limita solo ai versi e sta cominciando a organizzarsi in parole di senso compiuto.

«Temo proprio che non riusciremo a combinare altro per questo pomeriggio.» considera Tooru, neanche provando a sembrare dispiaciuto o afflitto. «Andiamo a fare due tiri al campetto qui dietro, mentre questi due sfasciano il letto?»

Un «Oh, sì!» gutturale e entusiasta risponde al posto di Hajime, preceduto appena da un tonfo secco. Cosa dovrebbe rispondere lo schiacciatore laterale a questo punto? A malapena riesce a impedire alle sue guance di andare a fuoco.

Anche il capitano sembra vagamente imbarazzato da quella tempistica e indugia con gli occhi sulla parete. Non che questo basti a fermarlo, comunque, dal rigirare il coltello nella piaga. 

«I miei complimenti alla signora.» commenta sottovoce, ammiccando con la testa verso l’origine di quell’esclamazione evidentemente maschile, ma puntando con gli occhi su di lui.

«Dacci un taglio, non c’è bisogno anche del parere del pubblico!» lo riprende Iwaizumi, che sente la sua soglia di sopportazione lievitare insieme alla temperatura nell’altra stanza, a quanto si può sentire in crescendo.

«Oh, sono vicini?»

«Shittikawa! Giuro che se apri di nuovo bocca…»

Due voci distinguibili l’una dall’altra si alzano a interromperlo di nuovo, cariche del piacere mal trattenuto e del respiro affannoso dei proprietari. Il muro subisce un’ultima scarica di colpi e infine viene lasciato in pace.

Una consapevolezza tutta nuova si fa strada in Iwaizumi quando si rende conto che non c’è nessuna _signora_ dall’altra parte della parete, evidenza che è riuscita a zittire anche Oikawa, che come lui ora tergiversa in un silenzio imbarazzatissimo.

«Iwa-chan.» lo chiama dopo qualche secondo.

_Se ora spara qualche commento sul prenderlo nel culo, riduco talmente male il suo da non farlo sedere per un mese_ , pensa fra sé, per pentirsene subito dopo e voler prendere se stesso a calci.

«Dici che azzardano anche un terzo round?»

«Campetto.» comanda Hajime, sfinito, chiudendo libro e appunti con fermezza e andando a recuperare il borsone da sotto il letto. «Faremo tiri e alzate e schiacciate finché il sole non sarà tramontato!»

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> *La cacofonia, in musica, è una successione sgradevole di suoni.  
> **Il bongo è uno strumento musicale, fa parte delle percussioni.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
